Some Words You Can't Take Back
by ma1teo
Summary: This is based on events after Will and Emma's conversation in Yes/No.  You might consider this an A/U events will happen differently then they did on the show.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea for a while now rolling around in my head since I read some spoilers for Yes/No last week. I know everyone is on a high after watching this week's episode and want fluff. This isn't fluff so this more of what happens after their conversation at home. You could call this A/U since the events are a little different than how they play out onscreen. I hope the changing POV's isn't too confusing and I put their thoughts in _italics_. I hope you guys like it and please leave reviews.

Emma's POV

After their big discussion, Emma left the room and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection as tears ran down her face.

_Was this it?…Is this end of our relationship? _

After everything they went through together two marriages and divorces, two long years of longing_, Is this how it was going to end?_ She turned on the faucet and ran her hands under the cold water and splashed it on her face trying to wipe away the evidence of her tears. She changed into her nightgown and went to lay down on the bed thankful that Will hadn't come in yet. As she faced the wall all their memories coming back to her mind tears threatened to fall again but she wouldn't let it. She soon heard him come in and he went and lay in bed next to her.

"Em"

No answer just silence.

She soon fell asleep with nothing but sadness in her heart.

Early the next morning Emma awoke before Will was up she got out of bed and hopped in the shower. When she got out she still had plenty of time before the alarm would go off. She got ready and was out the door as the alarm started to go off.

Will's POV

Will reached over to turn the alarm off and then reached over to feel Emma. He knew he could be making a mistake trying to reach for her after everything he said last night. Last night it took him forever to get asleep there was just so much distance between them. When he reached over for her all he felt were the sheets and so he opened his eyes and saw the other side of the bed was empty. He turned back on his back and ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He got out of bed and went into the living room.

"Em"

No answer just silence.

He went to the doorway and noticed her bag and keys were gone.

_Wonderful…Just Wonderful _

He got himself together and went off to work like any other day. Just today he was miserable…it's been a while since he has been this unhappy. Probably since the spring before they got back together. He needed to make things right.

Emma's POV

Emma unlocked her office and went inside and sat down at her desk. She hated this. The feeling she got without him around. She had never been happier then these past few months of them living together. Waking up in his arms was the most wonderful thing in the world. But she had to face the fact that what they had was over. She knew what she had to do even if it killed her. Right now she had to put everything aside and deal with the day ahead of her. She stood up and opened her door and walked out.

Will's POV

Will arrived at the school as soon as he could; he needed to talk to her. They really needed to talk about so much. He went to her office but it was empty and he walked down the hall to faculty lounge thinking she was there but no luck. He kept walking and walking everywhere he could think where she could be hoping to catch a glimpse of her red hair but no such luck. The first period warning bell rang and he hightailed to his classroom. He would have to try to catch her later on. He walked in his classroom as students arrived and the bell rang again for first period.

Emma's POV

Emma left Figgin's office hoping she's making the right decision. She went back to her office and wanted to pack up anything that she would definitely need when she left for the day. The day just seemed to drag on forever. She didn't know if it was because of the lack of appointments she had or her trying to avoid Will the whole day. Luckily she missed him at lunch and he hadn't tried to come see her in her office during the day. Really that's the last thing she wanted was another rehash of last night. We definitely didn't need to do that here of all places. She started packing up her things and opened the door turned around and took one last look and then exited and locked up her door.

Will's POV

Will was on his way home. He hadn't been able to see Emma all day. Somehow he always missed her.

_She's avoiding you idiot. Do you blame her?_

The day dragged by for him and all he wanted was to see her face and just talk about last night. He needed to set things right for them. He got out of the car when he arrived at his apartment. He went up to his apartment opened the door and set his things down by the door.

"Emma"

No answer just silence.

"Emma"

No answer just silence.

_That's weird. Where in the world could she be? At the store, maybe._

He went into the bedroom and wanted to change his clothes. He took his jacket off and placed it on the bed. He went into his drawer to take his some sweats out to change into. He opened up the closet door so he could hang up the clothes he was wearing. As he opened up the door he was shocked by what he saw. The one half of the closet was all cleared out. Emma's clothing was all gone. He went to her drawers again it was totally empty. Panic overtook him. He raced into the living room to find his cellphone to call her right away. Her number went right to voicemail.

"Emma…it's me what is going on? Where are you? Where is your stuff; the closet is empty? Please call me back and tell me where you are. Please I'm worried. We really need to talk."

He took his cellphone and went back to the bedroom and his mind was reeling.

_Oh my god…Where is she? She wouldn't just leave would she? NO of course not there has to be some reasonable explanation. What kind of reasonable explanation could there be for her things to be all gone? There is only one…she left me._

He fell back on the bed and he felt a piece of paper behind his head he grabbed it and started reading.

Will,

I thought it was better if I left after everything that was said last night. You deserve better. You need someone who can give you everything that you want and need. Which obviously I can't at least not right now. You don't deserve to be stuck in a relationship with someone that is hopeless. Someone who doesn't have an illness that is holding you back.

Emma

_She left me. She really just left me. What the hell did I do?_

He looked around the room everything was nice and tidy as usually something on the chair caught his attention. He went over to it and picked it up. It was her nightgown.

_She must have forgotten it with her in a rush._

He went to lie down on the bed with the nightgown in his arms and just started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it. I know a lot of people thought it was a one shot but would I leave you hanging with an unhappy ending so anyway here is chapter 2. I don't know how long the story will end up being in the end. Let me tell you this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock was blaring. He begrudging turned over and hit the snooze button. His hand automatically patted the space next to him that Emma usually occupied. He felt nothing but the empty sheets. Everything came back to him all the events of the last two days. His mind came flooded with memories of his conversation with Emma and him coming home last night finding nothing but her letter. He had no idea what he was going to do. Right now he couldn't think about it he had to get up and go to work. He dragged himself out of bed and went into the shower. He let the hot water spray sooth his aching muscles making him feel a little better as better as he could feel when a piece of him was missing. He got out of the shower and made breakfast and packed lunch in his superman lunch box. He tried not to look at the wonder woman lunch box that sat on the counter all by itself. Soon he was out the door on his way to work.<p>

Will pulled his car into the parking lot of the school. He got out and noticed the vacant spot that Emma usually occupied. He went into the school and went to his first class like any other day. Lunch soon came and he went to Emma's office and he saw that it was still empty. He went to Figgin's office to see if he was available. He knocked on his door and Figgins told him to come in.

"Have you heard from Emma? She's not in her office."

"Didn't she tell you? She took a leave of absence; she said something about family and how they needed her."

"No she didn't tell me," Will said dejectedly.

"I just assumed with your relationship that you would have been the first."

"Emma has a problem telling me anything."

With that said Will left his office and went to the faculty lounge.

Will entered the room and saw Shannon there with her chicken.

"Hey, Shannon."

"Hey, Will…..Where's Emma? I haven't seen her all day."

"I have no idea."

"What's wrong, pumpkin?"

"Shannon, I really have no idea what to do."

"What happened?"

"Shannon, she left me….she really left me."

"What are you talking about? The other day she was ready to marry you."

"I messed up. We had a talk and said some really horrible things to her. Instead of her talking to me about it she just ran."

"Well what about you? Did you try to apologize to her?"

"I tried but she wouldn't give me the chance. She misconstrued my words didn't say a word and took all her stuff and was gone before I even had a chance to stop her."

"I see. You have no idea where she is now?"

"No. Figgins said she took a leave of absence something about family. I know she wouldn't go to her parents. So I really have no idea where she is. Shannon, if you hear from her you have to tell me where she is. Tell her I'm so sorry. I need to talk to her."

"Ok…Will calm down. I'm sure we'll here from her soon. It's going to okay."

Will finished his lunch and continued for the rest of the day.

Finally the end of the day came but he had to go to Glee Club.

He walked in and Rachel said, "…we have been thinking more about the proposal number you want us to perform and… "

Will cut her off

"It's not necessary."

She continued, "What's not necessary?"

"The proposal number."

"Are you getting cold feet?" Quinn asked.

"No I'm not…Something happened with Miss Pillsbury and I and it doesn't look like we will be getting married."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We had an argument and she ended up leaving…she left me guys….so there will be no proposal…there will be no wedding."

The kids were all shocked by what he said. They had no idea what happened but one thing they knew is that Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue belonged together.

The kids stopped asking questions and they continued on with practice as usually no one daring to mention Miss Pillsbury's name.

Soon practice ended and Will left.

Meanwhile, the kids started discussing the situation with Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury.

"What do you think happened?" Rachel asked

"Maybe he cheated on her," Santana said.

"He wouldn't do that. Did you see how happy he was when he said he was going to propose," Finn said.

"Well he did cheat on her before," Quinn said.

"Come on we don't know that for a fact. That could have been just gossip." Kurt said.

"Has anyone seen Ms. P today?" Mercedes said

Everyone said no.

"We need to get the bottom of this and help them," Rachel said.

"We'll we need to speak to Ms. P and see what happened," Mercedes said.

"We can just talk to her tomorrow," Quinn said.

The all agreed and left and went home for the day.

Will went home to his empty apartment.

He got out his phone and dialed Emma's number.

He got her voicemail.

"Emma, please call me back. We need to talk. I miss you. I got to talk to you about that note. You couldn't be more wrong. Please baby just call me back. I need to see you and talk to you face to face."

He hung up the phone just laid down on the bed going to sleep having no desire to eat or do anything else.


End file.
